


Resonance

by CrunchyLeaves



Series: Neo Culture Technology [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Violence, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mild Smut, OT23 (NCT), POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyLeaves/pseuds/CrunchyLeaves
Summary: An outsider view of NCT one of the most notorious gang in South Korea.Alternatively, Sungchan questions all his life decisions as he trades his loyalties for pancakes.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Neo Culture Technology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is meant to be serious at all. All these scenes are pulled out of my ass. (makes me think some of them are kinda childish instead of the intention of crackhead energy so i apologise).

Sungchan did not know what to do with his hands. Unsure of whether he should grab the seat or sit on his palms or fiddle with his thumbs.

Seated in a chair randomly lined against a long corridor, Sungchan was waiting to be interviewed.

An interview.

To even call it that makes Sungchan laugh.

Sungchan received an anonymous text a week ago, claiming that his presence was requested by the leader of NCT. Sungchan may not be that deeply involved in the underground, but everyone knew that NCT was one of the largest and most fearsome gangs in South Korea.

He was being scouted to join a gang he then later realised. (if had a bad run-in with NCT he supposed he would already be dead by now)

Sungchan's hands were not clean, he has been in a couple of heists, robbed a few banks and stolen several jewels. But to be noticed by NCT made him feel uneasy. It meant that he had been watched and potentially documented, which should not have been the case considering he had always been extra cautious when thieving. The police have nothing on his name, not a single slip up for potential evidence. He should remain a regular university student to the eyes of society. Yet NCT found his personal mobile number and details.

Gripping tightly onto the chair Sungchan rocked himself in attempts to calm his nerves. There were two guards standing by the door, he assumes it was the boss’s office. One was tall about Sungchan’s own height, probably slightly taller. Angular jaw, tall muscular build, visible under the white button-down. The other was much shorter, large puppy eyes, on the leaner side. Sungchan catches them exchanging a couple of words, something Sungchan cannot make out, possibly in another language. It sounded like English. The bodyguards were clearly armed, the two made no attempts at hiding the two guns sitting in their holsters by their waists.

If Sungchan made one wrong move he may lose his life today.

Sungchan takes a small glance to his right. Another boy was seated right next to him. Light grey hair, full cheeks with incredibly fair smooth skin. The boy turns to meet Sungchan’s eyes upon that shoots Sungchan a smile. Sungchan watches the boy's eyes become crescents, it reminds Sungchan of a baby otter.

Oh no. Not the eye smile. Anything but an eye smile.

Awkwardly Sungchan waves, attempting to ignore the heat growing at his ears out of embarrassment.

“Shotaro.” The boy introduces himself in stilted Korean, the Japanese accent makes a part of Sungchan melt on the inside from adorableness. “Your name?”

“Sungchan. Jung Sungchan.” Shotaro looked younger than Sungchan himself.

Such an innocent face. Sungchan knows this boy is much more than meets the eye. Underestimating him would be a mistake.

“Our leader will see you two now.” The shorter bodyguard says as he pulls open the door for Sungchan and Shotaro to enter.

Sungchan hears the door click behind him, aware that the two bodyguards entered with them. In front of him sat an incredibly beautiful man. Sungchan could have mistaken that man for a porcelain doll or an anime character with his large eyes and small face. The man’s purple-blue hair was slicked back and he wore a crisp charcoal suit, making Sungchan feel incredibly underdressed in his black tee-shirt and dark wash jeans. The “invitation” did not specify a dress code, merely an address and time. Shotaro next to him seemed more dressed for the part in a dark shirt and slacks. The man sitting at the table commanded the attention of the room; it was like he was an enigma, with his almost cold, deadly gaze.

Sungchan knew of him, the boss of NCT, Lee Taeyong. A supposedly ruthless man.

Next to the boss stood another with light auburn hair, the fringe falling past his eyes, framing the male’s face as if he was straight out of a comic book. Much like the boss dressed in a tailored suit and polished dressed shoes.

“Welcome, Sungchan, Shotaro. My name is Lee Taeyong the leader of NCT, right next to me is our Japanese translator Yuta Nakamoto. He will be helping translate this conversation to Shotaro.” The boss spoke slowly and clearly. Taeyong pauses for a moment glancing towards Yuta, Yuta bows in acknowledgement before translating the above sentence in a string of fluent Japanese. Sungchan catches Shoatro smile in gratitude as the other hears another native speaker of his mother tongue.

“I apologise for the wait, we are currently awaiting one more member to join us.”

It was as if on cue to Taeyong’s words the room doors flew open.

“I’m so so sorry hyung! The lecture ran late. Darn professor refused to let me sneak out even with an excuse to the toilet. Like come on I learnt quantum physics when I was in middle school, does it look like my perfect GPA is faked???” A high pitched voice urgently apologised.

A boy probably younger than Sungchan hurried over to the table by the side of the boss’s desk. He was dressed casually much like any person high school-college kid - converse, plaid with another plain tee under and dyed brown hair. Behind him followed another boy dressed in a similarly casual fashion but much lankier than the first. Sungchan forgets for a second the situation he was in until he sees the handgun in the lanky boy’s hand.

The shorter kid throws his backpack onto the table and begins to comb through it haphazardly. “Hyung give me a quick second I’m so sorry!”

“No worries Chenle.” The cool tone of Lee Taeyong startled Sungchan more than the fact that high schoolers were in NCT. Wouldn’t the boss be angered by tardiness?

“I brought it right Jisung?! I know I did. Where is my- OH FOUND IT!” Chenle fishes out a Nintendo Switch, not the typical red and blue one but the controllers were green and black. The gang’s colours. Sungchan still cannot believe his eyes.

“The two of you. Put this on your left temple.” Chenle bounds up the Shotaro and Sungchan, peeling off two smiley stickers from the screen of his switch and handing it to the two of them.

“Thanks...?” Sungchan pasted the sticker as per instructed feeling a surprise shock when the sticker is stuck.

“Shall we finally start the meeting?” Taeyong clasped his hands together, once more reinstating his authority over the room. Chenle, Jisung, Yuta and all the guards straighten up at attention.

“Osaki Shotaro, international age of 21, born on the 25th of November. Hailing from the renowned Osaki clan and the next in line as the next head. I am pleasantly surprised your father had sent you here.

Jung Sungchan, age 20 born on September 14. Been thieving since you were in high school, robbed a couple of small establishments too but those were merely small feats. You dropped out of college after a semester as the tuition fees were much too expensive, forcing you to turn to thieving to support yourself, your hospitalised father and a huge debt your mother had left behind due to her gambling addiction.”

Sungchan grows solemn with his details being readout.

“We have been observing you two for a period of time and have deemed both of you a great asset to NCT. We would therefore like to offer you two full-fledged membership into our upper ranks.”

“What is the catch?” The words came tumbling out of Sungchan’s mouth, too abrasive before he could stop them.

“You dare talk terms when hyung is offer-” The Japanese translator, Yuta spoke up, hands balled into tight fists.

“Yuta.” Taeyong’s address was light but immediately silencing Yuta. The boss turns to Sungchan, “If you do reject the offer we will let you go. However, you may not be able to return to thieving as you like.”

“Chenle.” Chenle as instructed presses a button on his switch and a hologram is projected into midair. Sungchan gulps. The recording played, relatively dark but it was clear enough to make out Sungchan’s face and figure. He was videoed entering and exiting a pristine white mansion known to be Secretary of State Shin’s home.

“This was taken on the 16th last month. A night before the secretary of state’s wife reported that the ‘Marie Antoinette’ necklace that was in her possession was stolen. The day after the necklace appeared on the black market auction selling for an exorbitant amount.” Sungchan chewed the inside of his cheeks, Lee Taeyong’s tone was detached but Sungchan could feel a slight tinge of deviance. “ I admit Jung Sunchan you are good. Exceptional. None of the security cameras caught a sliver of you, none of the guards even noticed you, not a single fingerprint or hair. You were essentially a ghost. If not for our eyes in the sky we would have missed you entirely. We don’t blame you for not noticing the drone. It’s one of Chenle’s new prototypes, completely silent and missable in the dark.”

Sungchan was pushed into a corner and Taeyong knew it.

“Here at NCT, we are a family.” Sungchan wants to snort, he was currently being blackmailed, family? Really? “All you need is to swear loyalty to us and we will cover all your debt and your father’s hospital bills. We will even cover your education if you wish to pursue it. That goes for living expenses as well, considering that you will be living with the rest of our team in the main house.”

Sungchan meets Taeyong’s eyes, the man had not a shred of doubt Sungchan would turn down his offer.

“What do you say Jung Sungchan? Be mindful that if you do lie we will know.” Taeyong double taps against the side of his temple arrowing to the smiley face stickers Chenle had given them. Smiley stickers were lie detectors?

“Do you swear allegiance to Neo Culture Technology? Osaki Shotaro?” Yuta translates for Shotaro.

“Yes!” Shotaro answers with such a certainty it startles Sungchan.

“Jung Sungchan?”

Sungchan lips purse into a thin line. He did not have such an option, did he? Making an enemy of NCT would make him a dead man. NCT guarantees him security, finances and protection from the law.

Swallowing thickly the words come out soft but certain, “Yes.”

“Do you swear that you two have not a single ulterior motive against NCT, myself or any of our members?”

“Yes.” Sungchan and Shotaro say at the same time. Taeyong looks towards Chenle, the younger boy merely nods in confirmation.

“Do you swear that you are not tied to any other organisation and your loyalties will only lie with me?”

“Yes.”

“We are a family here. We move as a unit, live as a unit, work as a unit. We do not tolerate traitors amongst our ranks. If we ever do find one amongst us. They will suffer a fate worse than death. Do you two understand and abide by those rules?”

Sungchan balled his clammy hands. “Yes.”

“And one final rule. When family dinners are announced they are at 7.30 pm. Never miss them. That is all. You two are dismissed.”

With that Sungchan was being led out by the two English speaking bodyguards. The moment he exited Lee Taeyong’s office Sungchan released the breath he did not know he was holding.

Wait did he say family dinners?

————

Standing outside the gates of the NCT property Sungchan felt dwarfed by the large metal gates. He knew that to society this plot of land belongs to SM cooperation, one of the largest chaebols in Korea, owning a huge share in real estate. Sungchan only just learnt that the head of SM corporations, technically the heir to his grandfather’s business, was the right hand of Lee Taeyong, Jeong Jaehyun. An honestly brilliant way to justify the need for a huge property and numerous guards without being suspicious.

“Hi Sungchan right?” A boy materialises in front of Sungchan startling him. The boy dressed in a suit much like he had seen most of the other members dressed in the previous time Sungchan was here. The boy is probably slightly older than Sungchan with dark parted hair and almost rabbit-like features with his thin sharp nose and small natural pout.  
“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Do come in. I am Doyoung by the way, Kim Doyoung.” Doyoung pushes open the gate to let Sungchan in, leading him into the mammoth estate.

It truly did seem like a scene from a drama. The long walkway that stretched into the land, surrounding the area had many trees and shrubbery creating a garden-like space with loads of open grassy areas. There were several cars parked up front nearer the doorstep of the house visible a distance away. Sungchan had a feeling that there were clearly more vehicles in the house than the ones visible.

“I’m glad to have you join us Sungchan. If you don’t mind I’ll be giving you a short house tour as we head towards your new room. The house is stupidly large if you ask me, don’t want you entirely lost from the get-go.” Doyoung says, Sungchan obediently trails behind him. “This is the front yard, usually we don’t use it that much-”

“LEE MINHYUNG COME BACK HERE!” A voice pretty much screams. Running towards Sungchan and Doyoung were two boys, technically one was running for his life the other chasing him with a taser (?). The boy running Sungchan recalls being one of Taeyong’s guards, the shorter one that spoke English. Unlike the previous time, the boy now dressed in a plain tee and ripped denim even his previously styled and parted black hair was let down and natural, making him look nothing above a regular high schooler not a professional member of a gang. The boy pointing the taser had gorgeous sun-kissed skin and dyed golden brown hair. Boy did the dude have a loud voice.

“HOW DARE YOU MARK LEE! I TRUSTED YOU, YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND.”

“I am sorry Hyuck! For the billionth time, I am sorry! I had no idea what I was agreeing to!” Mark shouted as he darted away from his boyfriend, avoiding swipes from the taser. “Why-?”

Sungchan sees a small ball of white fur running up to Mark, nipping at his leg. Mark tries to avoid tripping over what seemed like an incredibly small white dog as well as being electrocuted by his boyfriend.

“Chenle why is Daegal here??!!” Mark shouts to the person behind him, soon three other people strolled into view. Chenle and Jisung, both Sungchan recognises from his past encounter and another boy with dyed blue hair, a strong boxy jawline who dressed in a suit.

Doyoung and Sungchan walk up the other boys. “What’s going on here?”

“Mark unknowingly played a prank on Haechan after blindly agreeing to Yangyang and Hendery. Haechan is now making him pay.” Chenle says nonchalantly. “Oh look at my Daegallie go!”

They watch the small ball of fur continuously nipping at Mark, leaving the boy running for his life squeaking.

“That isn't surprising the Haechan part. What I mean to ask is what are you doing with Daegal. Why is she chasing Mark.”

“Jeno, Jisung and I are training her. Since Bella can track people, Ten’s cats are essentially our guard dogs, I thought it would be a good idea to teach Daegal to sniff out bombs.” Chenle quibbled. Sungchan and Doyoung continue to watch Haechan and Mark weave between the trees while producing a large amount of screaming and shouting.

“The bomb is on Mark isn’t it.” Doyoung deadpans.

“Yep!” Chenle and the other boy Jeno say at the same time, Jisung merely looks sheepish.

“Mark has no clue does he.”

“Nope!”

“It’s in the fold of his jeans cuffed at his ankle isn’t it? Yangyang’s new invention?”

“Yep.” The boy continues to enjoy Mark and Haechan tussle on the ground, Jisung at least has the decency to feel a little guilty.

“You know what, I am not going to- Let’s go Sungchan.” Doyoung shakes his head in disapproval leaving the scene. “Staying too long will make you catch their idiocracy.”

Doyoung pulls open the heavy wooden doors and reveals a grand interior. There was a large stairwell with dark handrails, to the left seems there to be a dining area and further into the space there was a living area, to the right multiple large shoe racks and decorative paintings. Sungchan is welcomed forward, noticing how nice and shiny the white marble floors are.

“To the left, we have our dining area as well as our kitchen...” The words died in Doyoung’s mouth before he could even continue. Against the kitchen counter was a boy hoisted up by the waist by another, judging by the long ginger hair it was Yuta Nakamoto, the translator from the previous meeting. The two boys were making out rather intensely against the kitchen countertop in various states of undress. Yuta was topless. The other boy- was in his boxers with a loose white button-down hanging on his frame. The button-down was clinging together by two buttons and Yuta was pushing the material so as much as Sungchan could see the boy’s fair skin and toned stomach. The other boy was not at all abashed when he let out such a loud moan, the sound seemed to reverberate even.

“DONG SI CHENG, YUTA NAKAMOTO WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE KITCHEN!!??” Doyoung shouts finally snapping out of his stupor.

The two boys halt in their intimacy, slowly untangling their limbs from each other. Yuta seemed unimpressed with his finger mused hair and kissed swollen lips, him leaning against the countertop not even caring about his shirtlessness, the nonchalance seemed to piss Doyoung off more by the second. The other boy, Sungchan learns is named Sicheng or Winwin, merely sighs and buttons his top, hiding the numerous love marks that trail across his skin.

“How many times have we established that the kitchen and living room is a common space? Nothing more than quick kisses are allowed. Makeout in a place where there is either no one around or in your rooms!”

“There wasn’t anyone around when we started,” Yuta said venomously. “Not like you and Taeil didn’t fuck in the garden the week before.”

“Taeyong hyung did mention the new members were coming in today. We should have been more mindful. I’m sorry hyung, new kid.” The other boy Winwin apologies. “Let’s go Yuta. I’ll make it up to you in my room.” Winwin drags Yuta by the hand up the stairs, the promise makes Yuta smile but Doyoung does not miss Yuta’s middle finger behind his back away from Win Win’s gaze.

“Oh fuck you!” Doyoung flips Yuta back but the other boy was quick to disappear up the staircase. Doyoung growls in annoyance taking a moment to collect himself.

“Okay, where were we?”

“The kitchen?” Sungchan tries to supply helpfully.

“Yes. The kitchen. It’s right over there as you can see.” Doyoung arrows to the space past the enormously long dining table in here Sungchan’s could spot an island and some stovetops. “Since the tour is on its way I might as well explain our inner workings as well. NCT is split currently into 3 subunits- 127 based in Korea, Dream the high schooling/ college kids and WayV our Chinese based team. A Chinese branch is necessary since well you know how the Chinese are, have to change the branding here and there to not have seemingly direct affiliations to a Korean gang. Outside you had met most of the members of Dream, Chenle, Haechan, Jeno, Jisung and Mark. There are another two probably somewhere around-“

“Sexy.” A stranger's voice calls out behind them, a guy with a shock of white hair points finger guns at them as he and his companion descended down the stairs. His companion has such a pained expression it seemed as if he wanted to shoot himself in the foot.

“That’s them then. The white hair dude is Jaemin and the other is Renjun. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun are a thing.”

“Sexy.” Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows and finger guns out the door.

“Bye Doyoung hyung and the newbie. Hope you feel welcomed, ignore my idiotic boyfriend.” Renjun says rolling his eyes at Jaemin’s antics.

“Chenle is essentially our child genius, in charge of inventing our weapons of mass destruction, Jisung is his personal guard since well the boy is from a rich family and is heavily sought after. Jeno ex-mercenary. Jaemin is one of our tech dudes. Renjun is Dream’s spokesperson. Mark is essentially the leader of Dream, Haechan is our honey trap. The boy won’t stop talking and knows pretty much everything. They both are also in 127.”

Sungchan and Doyoung walk out of the kitchen dining area into what would seem like a living room. With flat-screen television placed in the centre, coupled with multiple bean bags cushions and a huge 3 piece couch. It looked like a living room out of an IKEA showroom. Until Sungchan spots what seems to be two bodies laying on the couch.

“This is the living room where we usually spend- seriously? Jesus Christ! Why are people making out at every godforsaken corner?”

There was another couple laying on the couch lazily making out. At least they were quieter (for the time being). The taller male dressed in grey sweats layer over his lover with light brown hair. Their hands intertwined as the taller takes his time to appreciates his lover’s beauty.

“Lucas! Jungwoo!” Doyoung says exasperated.

“Hmm?” The taller boy looks up, parting from the boy under him. Was everyone a model here?

“Oh hi, Doyoung-hyung.”

“Hi hyung.” The other boy with light brown hair sat up cuddling against the couch. The boy truly was quite a beauty, if he had long hair Sungchan was sure the boy could pass for a women with ease.

“Sungchan. This is Lucas,” Doyoung points to the taller boy with the model like proportions and darker hair. “and Jungwoo.” The pretty one does a little toodles wave. “They are both assassins, Jungwoo specialises in infiltration while Lucas is one of our snipers.”

“Nice to meet you Sungchan. Welcome to our family.” Jungwoo smiles politely.

“I’ll bring him around.” Doyoung says to them as he brings Sungchan’s away, “Pray that you never have to third wheel them on a mission. They won’t stop sucking each other’s faces. It’s insufferable.”

The last bit was whispered to Sungchan while they ascended up the stairs out of the earshot of Jungwoo and Lucas. Sungchan has roughly memories of the layout of the second floor from his last visit, the long corridor to the right led to Taeyong’s office that much he knew. Doyoung led him to the left this time.

“The second floor is where most meetings and business are conducted. I suppose you know where Boss’s office is, the rooms neighbouring his office are the workrooms mainly for members involved in the business and accounting side of NCT. Apart from that, the second floor mainly has conference and meeting rooms for both clients and business briefings alike.”

“HYUNG! HYUNG! OUT OF THE WAY!!” Someone’s called out in accented Korean.

Two boys, one of which had unmistakable long pink hair, came rollerblading at Sungchan. Sungchan was not mistaken, two boys his age were inline rollerblading inside a house, on the second floor.

“I DONT KNOW HOW TO CONTROL THIS STUPID THING!” These two boys came hurtling towards Doyoung. The two boys screamed, more like the one with the pink hair shrieked and the other one shouted in some foreign language, Sungchan was surprised how high their voices could get, as they ramped into Doyoung, their limbs frenzied and frazzled due to the rollerblades. Doyoung catches both boys by the waist, one in each arm, causing a simultaneous ‘oof’ from both boys.

“Yangyang. Hendrey. How many times has Kun told you two to never do any form of sports in the house?” Doyoung’s voice was ice cold.

“Ergh… maybe once… or twice…” The boy with the natural hair colour spoke. Doyoung was unimpressed. “Okay, maybe every other day.”

“Where is Kun now?”

“He is in a meeting with Xiao Jun with a Chinese customer over Ten’s new drugs.” Sungchan did not know it was possible that puppy eyes could be so fatal.

“Fine. You are off the hook. Only because this month Lucas is on dishwashing duty after he broke Johnny’s brand new ‘child’.” Doyoung sighs for the utmost time since Sungchan has met him thirty minutes ago. “ If it was Kun who caught the two of you he would have banished to weeding the garden for a year..”

“THANKS HYUNG! YOUR THE BEST WINE AUNT!” The pink-haired one shouts and runs off. The boy seemed to forget he was wearing the rollerblades and proceeded to smack into a wall. Doyoung just ignores the two of them and continues up the stairs to the third floor.

“On the first floor, there is a large painting and a potted plant in the walkway. Pull the potted plant like a handle, it would open the lift that takes you to the ground floors. Pretty much anything underground is where the comparatively illegal activities occur. Training rooms, weaponry, war rooms, Yuta and Jaemin’s nerdy communication room, Chenle’s and Ten’s lab, Ten makes our drugs, Chenle is well Chenle. There is a weapon testing room as well, which doubles as our bomb room, it’s fireproof, explosive proof, bulletproof, all the kinds of proof you can think of. Tip: avoid the bomb room when Yangyang is in it. He is our bomb specialist. Never let him lure you into the room with a plyer. Never trust anyone who hands you something to consume unless its Taeyong or Kun. Be especially wary if Ten does it.”

“Ten? That’s his name?” Sungchan trots after Doyoung. On the third floor, it seemed to be an endless corridor of rooms. Each door seemed personalised, some had metal plates with names engraved, others had stickers and signs attached to them.

“He is Thai. Actual name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” Doyoung’s explanation is cut short by a loud moan that echoed through the corridor.

The two turn their heads to the nearest room on their left. What a mistake. It was too late, Sungchan did not close his eyes in time before the image of a boy being pinned to the bed by another, naked and moaning like a porn star while his partner was thrusting into him was seared into Sungchan’s (comparatively) innocent mind. Sungchan squeezed his eye shut immediately but it was too late, he recognised the person topping, it was the tall bodyguard that spoke English from his first time at the base.

“Daddy!” The boy screamed out in ecstasy.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD. CHITTAPHON LEECHAIYAPORNKUL. WHAT THE FUCK!” Doyoung slams the door shut with a loud bang.

There was a moment of silence. Most likely for a part of Sungchan that died seeing his now gang member being fucked by another.

“Sorry!” Two voices chorused but Doyoung had already stormed off, Sungchan hurried after him.

As Doyoung speed-walked down the halls, another boy with dyed red hair walked past them.

“Hey, babe.” The boy plants a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek, Sungchan threw glances between those two.

“Hi Love, can’t talk right now. Need to show the new recruit his room and then have my eyes gouged out.” Doyoung steals the man’s lips for a chaste kiss.

“Ten and Johnny left the door wide open again huh.” The boy said unsurprised.

“I swear Ten has an exhibition kink. The guy is not even ashamed about it.” Doyoung says marching forward.

“It’s Taeil. By the way. I’m NCT’s representative.” Taeil says to Sungchan while walking off.

Is there anyone here not dating or fucking a fellow gang member?

“Finally we are here.” Doyoung swings open the only door without any decoration on it. The room inside was pretty plain and unfurnished, as to be expected. Two beds at the two corners of the room, two desks, two chairs and two closets next to each other. Sungchan notes a black duffle bag sitting on one of the beds.

“You will be sharing the room with the other new recruit. You probably already met him the first time you visited. Osaki Shotaro. The assassin kid.”

The image of Shotaro eyeless smile pops into Sungchan’s mind. “Oh. Okay.” Sungchan hopes the dust of pink on his cheeks goes unnoticed by Doyoung.

“I’ll leave you to unpack. Toilet’s right next to your room, there are like 5 on this floor. The largest door at the end of the right-hand corridor is Boss’s and Jaehyung’s room. Do not enter unless you have permission. The biometric would laser your face off if you pull the handle without their permission. Apart from that dinner is at 7 followed by family time at 11 in the living room. You are free to do anything in between.”  
Doyoung says his piece before leaving. “Need anything, ask anyone around. They’ll be nice and less idiotic since your a new member.”

Doyoung closes the door behind him, leaving Sungchan to collapse on the bed.

What in the world did he get himself into?

————

“Is it always like this? Family dinners?” Sungchan asked, soup spoon in hand. Around him over ten or more members were seated next to him on the long dining table, everyone was busy scruffing down food, only some small talk was being thrown here and there. There were several seats empty, most obviously those at the head of the table were absent.

“This is technically not a family dinner.” The boy next to Sungchan spoke up, mischievous smile and a glint in his eyes, he recalls the boy as the one named Yangyang, Doyoung had introduced the boy as their resident bomb specialist. “Family dinners occur at least once a month and everyone has to be there. No one will be out for a mission or business.”

“So the empty seats?”

“Yeah, there is a mission going on tonight. The big boss is personally involved as well.”

“So it’s a pretty serious mission?”

“You mean seriously fun? Oh yeah most definitely. You’ll see during Family Time.” Yangyang says while piling the Sichuan kampow chicken onto his plate.

Just like that dinner passed and before Sungchan knew it he was playing monopoly with Haechan, Jisung, Hendery, Renjun, Yangyang, Jeno and Mark in the living room. There was a ridiculous amount of screaming involved, backstabbing and betrayals, an entire thousand episode soap opera drama rolled up into 3 hours. Sungchan did not know it was possible to play monopoly for so long, much less laugh till he felt a cramp in his jaw. So much for an initiation game to build friendships as suggested by Mark. By the end of it, the room was filled with Haechan’s cries of anguish, Jisung froze in a corner of the room with Chenle comforting him, Hendrey’s sobbing and Renjun literally walking out of the room.

Suddenly a timer went off. A soft typical iPhone timer.

“It’s 10.55 pm” Chenle announces out loud.

As if the whole house had heard it, numerous heavy footsteps could be heard descending. At the same time, the elevator door by the flower pot opened where all the other members slowly piled out of. Sungchan did not know that a mafia gang had so many pets either. Apart from Daegal sleeping in Jisung’s lap, Johnny and Ten both held a cat coming from the underground floors while Jungwoo held onto another dog.

The other dog when placed onto the floor by Jungwoo happily went around the room sniffing everyone, it’s tail wagging with excitement. It even goes up to Sungchan and allows him to pet her head. Bella. That was the name on her collar.

Before long everyone had found a seat in the living room, huddled in front of the huge flat screen tv. The small coffee table had been cleared of their monopoly and hosted numerous packs of chips and drinks. Kun and Winwin had taken out 4 tubs of ice cream and the tubs were currently being passed around. Chenle fiddled around with the wires connecting the television to their internet while Yuta brought down his laptop furiously typing.

“Family Time is just movie night? What movie are we watching?” Sungchan asks Jungwoo who was seated next to him, Bella curled by their feet.

“It’s better than any movie, just wait and see,” Jungwoo says.

At exactly 11 pm, Johnny switches the tv on. On the screen, multiple smaller screens appear filling out the space. The television switches to a single panel, a group of men walking into a mansion. The one walking in front led by two guards was made easily recognisable with his blue-purple hair. It was Taeyong. Flanking him was none other than Doyoung and a face he did not recognise but was made very prominent with the neon yellow hair.

“Next to Doyoung is Xiao Jun. Full name is Xiao De Jun.” Haechan spoke Sungchan’s mind. “ Hyung is going to make a smaller gang pay for stealing from us.”

“Of course they better pay. Pieces of shit stole 1000 tonnes of my new drug Heroes.” Ten spat clutching the auburn cat closer to himself.

The rest of the gang watched Taeyong, Xiaojun and Doyoung be led into a posh conference room. The guards supposedly from the other gang locked the door after everyone had entered. In the room a rather fat balding man sat waiting for Taeyong.

“Good Evening Mr Lee.” The fat man spoke.

“Kim.” Taeyong’s tone was cordial, stretching out his hand for a handshake. “This is Doyoung, our lawyer and my assistant Xiaojun.”

“Nice to meet both of you.” The man proceeds to shake both Doyoung and Xiaojun’s hand. “Please Mr Lee take a seat.”

Taeyong sits while Doyoung and Xiaojun remain standing.

“Firstly it is a great-” Taeyong cuts the man off immediately, the man brows frown slightly but he remains smiling.

“How about we dive straight into business shall we? About the deal proposed…”

“TY is in. Doors are locked. 30 seconds to Make A Wish.” A voice spoke, Sungchan remembers this boy as the guy who said “sexy” upon his arrival, Jaemin.

“Camera footage is now on loop. 6 guards on the ground all visible and unmoving. Intel says there should be 25 or more guards. 4 are in the room. 2 outside the door. 15 on the second floor. 5 on the first floor.” Jaemin was not visible but his audio was loud and clear. Sungchan noticed how calm everyone was including the tone of Jaemin’s voice. “Make A Wish is now underway. Lucas.”

“Roger.” Lucas said in such a low and serious tone it surprised Sungchan, it’s hard to believe it was the same laid back guy was making out with his boyfriend a couple of hours ago.

The screen switches immediately to camera footage of the mansion’s outer parameters where guards were standing stationed unmoving. It was silent, so much so it was just like a still screen. Out of nowhere one of the guards drops dead, before the next one could react the body dropped to the ground as well. Before his eyes all the guards were shot to instant death, a bullet straight through the center of their forehead, a perfect headshot.

“Parameters cleared. Over.” Lucas said.

“Taro and Jeffery make your entrance. TY, Bunny, DJ drop the act.” Jaemin instructs.

Upon Jaemin’s words, Xiaojun and Doyoung whipped open their guns firing shots effectively killing the four guards in the room.

“What? How dare you Lee Taeyong! GUARDS!” The man shouts standing up attempting to grab the gun from his suit pocket. Taeyong beats the man to it lunging forward grabbing the man’s wrists.

“I don’t think that is so wise Kim Dokjoon.” Next to Taeyong, Xiaojun and Doyoung were poised to fire if the man so much so attempted any hostility against Taeyong.

“Did you really think?” Taeyong twists the man’s arm, “that NCT would ever offer our services with the like of you rats?” An audible crack was heard. The man was screaming in pain.

“MY-MY- MY WRIST! WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Since you stole what is mine with those hands of yours. I suppose then you would not mind me stealing something from you. There’s a proverb. The thief that steals from a thief is not a thief. How about I steal your hands then?” Taeyong grabs one of the man’s fingers and bends it to an impossible angle producing another loud crack. The man screams inhumanly.

While that was occurring in the conference room the television screen showed four other screens. One of the windows, one of the first floor, one of the second floor and the last one right outside the conference room. It was quick how everything went down. In the camera broadcasting the one outside the conference room, Sungchan saw the vent above one of the guards open and black blur shot out of it. A silhouette of a man with a mop of silver hair fell and grabbed onto the guard standing below him, in one hand he shot the other guard dead first and while the man he landed on struggled in a heap of confusion, the guy twisted the guard’s neck and killed him soundlessly. Shotaro? The innocent cheerful smile was nowhere to be seen on the boy’s face, it was instead replaced with an emotionless mask. Sungchan watches the boy dart down the corridor to the third floor. Shotaro places the gun in its holster instead unsheathing the short sword he carried against his back. In an effort Sungchan would dare say either reckless or crazily confident, the boy ran directly towards the second-floor hallway filled with stationed guards. It felt like an actual movie scene, Shotaro sliced through the guards as if their flesh was made of paper. It was like a dance, every movement, every stroke of the blade, every step. Bodies crumpled to the floor spraying crimson everywhere even on Shotaro, yet the boy looked so graceful and at ease. When more reinforcements came, the boy easily deflected the poorly aimed bullets and finished them off just the same. Maybe Sungchan was crazy to think that the blood-splattered was strangely beautiful even, just like falling flower petals decorating the walls and floors.

“Level two cleared.” Shotaro’s says in Japanese accented English which makes it even more adorable than necessary. The boy even looked up to the camera directly, smiling and waving his bloodied sword, happy that he completed the assignment perfectly.

“First floor cleared. Over” A voice, Sungchan was unfamiliar with, spoke, he assumes it was the beautiful male on the first floor. Wait was that the grandson of the CEO of SM corporations, Jung Jaehyun?

“No movement remains from the outer parameter. Over.” Lucas says.

“We are about done as well,” Doyoung says, the television screen shows the fat man’s body being hanged by his legs. Xiaojun was using the man’s blood to paint against the wall of which two hands, cut from the wrists, were stapled against. It was a gruesome scene, how the body had been so cleanly butchered, the vulgar threats Xiaojun was scrawling yet no one seem to care. Taeyong checks against his watch, picking up Xiaojun’s briefcase from the floor, “Looks like we get to end early tonight boys. That means Momma Taeyong will get enough sleep to make everyone breakfast tomorrow. Let’s have pancakes shall we?”

Upon that announcement the whole room erupted into cheers of celebration so loud it literally caused Sungchan to jump. Every member shouted, celebrated and danced, screaming ‘pancakes!” as if Korea had just won the world cup.

Sungchan did not understand the hype about pancakes.

\-----

Sungchan neatly piles his tee shirts into his new closet, hanging his button-downs and jeans, arranging his socks. The door cracks open drawing away from his attention from the task at hand. By the doorway stood Shotaro, his sword strapped against his back, blood crusted on his hands, staining much of his clothes, some specs even graced his cheeks. The boy looked a little tired, eyes slightly sunken in, his posture had a heaviness to it. Yet the boy smiled upon seeing Sungchan who was clutching his underwear against his chest about to deposit them in the open closet.

“Hi.” Shotaro greets softly.

Sungchan did not know what overcame him. He chucks whatever he was holding into the cupboard and lurches forward, pulling Shotaro into a tight hug. The action was so quick it startled Sungchan himself.

“Ergh… oh my god I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what came over me…I just saw you fighting on the tv, it’s was so cool...” Sungchan stuttered like a fool, face turning an embarrassing shade of vermillion. “I-I just wanted to tell you, you did a g-g-good job. You were really kakkoii!!!”

The last bit made Sungchan cringe at himself, he really was scraping the bottom of the barrel by peppering in his bare bone knowledge of Japanese. He only then noticed he was still hugging Shotaro incredibly close to his chest, their faces merely inches apart.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Sungchan releases Shotaro.

Shotaro laughs, it sounded like the chime of bells, light and pure. Shotaro instead throws his arms around Sungchan’s neck, placing his lips against Sungchan’s cheek, giving the boy a quick kiss.

“I think you’re cute too!” Shotaro pulls away looking into Sungchan’s eyes. The eyeless smile makes Sungchan’s insides flutter. Maybe it was the fact that the boy effortlessly defeated 15 men by himself which was really hot. Maybe it was how the dark clothing the boy had on hugged his lean figure accentuating every dip and curve of his body making Sungchan horny. Maybe it was the innocent features that concealed an assassin that would perfectly execute his given orders that unlocked some strange kink. Or maybe it was just the fact that Shotaro looks like an otter, Sungchan’s favourite animal.

Sungchan maybe a thief but his heart had been stolen by Osaki Shotaro right under his nose. And he would be more than happy offer it to the other boy.

———-

“It’s morning! Time to wake up!”

Sungchan’s eyes peel open, catching Johnny’s head popping into the room.

“I don’t care if y’all are nude under those covers or sore from the night before. I suggest that you two get downstairs as fast as possible before Lucas finishes your portions.” As soon as Johnny says that he leaves.

Sungchan tries sitting up but realised a smaller figure curled beside him. Shotaro head laid against Sungchan’s chest, mumbling something in his sleep Sungchan cannot make out. They fell asleep cuddling as it seems.

“Taro.” Sungchan voice a low husky whisper, shaking the other boy’s shoulder gently “it’s morning. We gotta wake up.”

“Hmmm?” Shotaro stirs. “Sungchanie? ”

The boy nuzzles closer to Sungchan. "Ohaiyo."

“Morning.” Sungchan smiles.

By the time Sungchan and Shotaro came down for breakfast the seats around the dining table were almost full. Taeyong, Kun and Jaemin had been standing over the stovetop, busying themselves with the cooking, apart from those seats, almost everyone else was seated, with only four other seats available. Shotaro takes the empty seat next to Yuta with Sungchan in tow.

“Good morning, Yuta-kun.” Shotaro greets in Japenese before proceeding in Korean, greeting those around him, “Morning Winwin hyung, Jeno hyung. Everyone.”

“Here you go. Sungchanie, Shotaro-kun.” Taeyong hands them their plates stacked generously with three thick pancakes each. No one would be able to tell that this man was one of the most feared men in the underground considering his casual white tee shirt, tight ripped blue jeans and pink frilly ‘best mom’ apron.

“Thank you hyung,” Sungchan says bowing upon receiving the food.

“Have a taste, please. Tell me how is it.” Taeyong watches them with anticipation. Jeno passes the maple syrup and butter to Shotaro and Sungchan, they help themselves to it.

Sungchan cuts himself a generous piece of pancake under the curious stares of the members and Taeyong. The moment he chews, an involuntary moan came out. Sungchan should have been embarrassed but holy fuck, what was in these pancakes? Drug? Definitely drugs. It was not humanely possible for pancakes to taste this good.

Sungchan looks up from his plate both speechlessly in shock as well as awe, staring right at Taeyong. There Lee Taeyong stood with the widest eat shit-grin possible, stacking another pancake onto Sungchan’s plate. It made Sungchan want to cry.

And just like that.

Jung Sungchan sold his body and soul to NCT.

Over pancakes.

Sungchan would kill a man and steal from the Queen if he could eat Taeyong’s cooking every week.

Tip: good pancakes are an excellent means to recruit gang members and securing their loyalty.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for baring with my lame writing and choppy english.


End file.
